Believe Me
by Marauder-In-Disguise
Summary: Did you ever wonder how the first conversation between Sirius and Remus went, after James and Lily died? Rated M for strong language


Sometimes, the Muggle way of doing things was just so much easier. The anger that was welling inside Remus was so extraordinarily strong, so powerful that he cast his wand aside and just used his fists instead. He had never punched anyone before but Merlin, he could understand why some people preferred it to talking. He was so ensconced in the task at hand-to hurt the man stood in front of him-that he didn't even realise that his opponent wasn't fighting back, at least not properly. The man issued a few blows of his own but they were half hearted and only aimed at Remus' stomach, an area that was quite strong and was affected little by the punches. Sirius Black was so devastated of the accusations laid against him, so distraught that one of his best friends wouldn't believe him, that hurting Remus was the last thing on his mind.

He raised his arms to protect himself and waited, accepting the bloody nose and the perforated ear drum as par for the course. Eventually, Remus realised that he was getting little response and paused for a moment. His face twisted in an unnatural look for him and, grapping Sirius by his jacket, he threw him to the floor. Sirius laid still and dabbed at his nose with his sleeve, listening as Remus ranted.

"What the fuck did they ever do to you, Sirius? Shall I tell you what they did? They didn't do anything."

His voice faltered slightly.

"They did nothing to hurt anybody."

Sirius seized the opportunity to get to his feet and took a gentle but firm grip on Remus' arm. For a moment, his friend was too upset to shake him off, so he talked quickly.

"Remus, you have to believe me. Please, I'm begging you. Just for a minute, think. Why would I do anything to them? To Peter, or you? I love all of you more than my own family. Please, Remus."

When there was no response Sirius thought that maybe he had struck a chord but then Remus looked up and the fire was still burning in his eyes.

"But you didn't, did you? You sold them out to him and you killed Peter for getting in your way and you're lying to me now, like you lied to them. GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He shoved Sirius blindly and, in the tiny room, the man went spinning away and hit his head on the wall. He fell and took a moment to stand but when he did, Remus could see that he was crying.

"Remus, please," he sobbed, sinking to his knees in front of his friend, "Remus, please, I'm begging you. I can cope with any of this, I can take the prison as long as I know that you know the truth. I would never do anything to hurt anyone of them. It was Peter. I swear on whatever I have left of a life that it was Peter. Don't leave me like this Remus, please."

Remus put his hands on his friend's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

"They always said that we couldn't trust a Black. But we defended you. We always said that you were nothing like them. But look at you now. You're a mess, Sirius. You murdered our friends, you left that little boy without his parents and you're trying to blame someone else. You'd make an excellent Death Eater. They all plead when they get desperate."

He hit him once more around the face and Sirius landed heavily on the floor. As he looked around, Remus was gathering himself to leave, barely able to keep tears from his own eyes. As his friend put his hand on the door handle, Sirius pulled himself up and clutched at Remus' sleeve like a frightened child.

"Remus," he whispered, "Please. Believe me. I'm so scared."

He watched as his friend's shoulders slumped and he turned to look him in the eyes.

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes. I do. And I hope that they make your life hell in here. If I never see you again, it will be too soon."

He turned on his heel, shook off the hand from his sleeve and marched away, slamming the door behind him. Sirius curled up on the floor, drawing his knees to his chest and sobbed bitterly. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.


End file.
